The Moon
by donnaspecter
Summary: -He could feel the way her touch transformed him, how she traced the lines on his face with her fingers and parted her lips as an invitation for him to kiss her. Somewhere in the distance, over the beating of his heart he heard her voice, the way she whispered his name like a prayer. It was all he ever hoped and wished to be-hers. -Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. Enjoy -A x


**Hello, I can't believe this is my last #darveyweek fic! This week was over so fast. There will be a longer authors note at the end but for now just enjoy reading this! Xx**

* * *

Her body collapsed onto the couch and she brushed a few strains of hair off her face. She was still wearing her work clothes but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was forget about today and fall asleep.

Just as she was slowly relaxing she heard a knock on the door and she exhaled, throwing the blanket on the floor and walking herself to the door. She traced the door knob, not sure who is there but against her better judgement she opened the doors and he was standing there, his eyes red, his hair messy and his shirt wrinkly.

A few drops of water traveled down his face as she realized he has probably just gotten out of the shower and her body leaned back, it was an automatic reaction on her part for when she wanted to touch him. She didn't say a word and she just opened the doors for him, letting him in.

He swallowed, she could see the regret of coming here on his face and she rolled her eyes, tired of the pain and constant anticipation to what was coming. "Harvey" she whispered, it was more of a question than anything else.

"Donna…I…" he said back, his voice cracking and she felt the walls closing onto them, there was something about this moment that felt so defining, yet he only said two words so far.

"If this is about Mike or the case…It can wait until the morning Har…" she started, her hands falling to the sides but he interrupted "It isn't."

She questioned him by rubbing her eyes with her fingers, her voice tired and uninterested "then what? What was so important it couldn't wait until the morning? We worked the whole day together anyway?"

He closed his eyes, his hands pressed to his forehead as he yelled back "You! It's you! It's all fucked up, it's a mess and I am taking all the blame for it. You never let me finish anything, you push me out before I even have a goddamn chance to get fully into your heart."

She couldn't believe he was seriously pointing a finger at her after everything "Yeah! I don't want you anywhere near my heart Harvey!" and he shook his head "I refuse to believe that Donna. And you know what? That night, that fucking night I was about to say that just because I don't want a relationship with you…that doesn't mean I lied when I said I love you."

She kept staring at him "I know...that's why I stooped you? Don't you get it Harvey? I am so done being rejected by you, it doesn't fucking matter anymore."

He exhaled, his breathing the only thing heard in the room "You didn't let me finish again! It was true what I was about to say…because I realize now that I don't love you Donna and…"

After that she couldn't hear anything else, she turned around, her head hitting the wall and she couldn't believe the pain his words caused again, it was like she could never escape, it was like he poisoned her heart and soul.

"Because what I feel for you is more. That's why I could never tell you how I love you" he added, making her wish she could escape, her back still turned the other way from him and she had to bit on her lip to not ask him what he meant.

"I am in love with you… I don't just love you. Because I loved other people before… but with you, it's deeper, more intense, it hurts more Donna. You have always been different." He still spoke so loudly and she was glad he did, otherwise she wouldn't have believed his words.

"Why now?" she asked, slowly meeting his gaze. "Why the hell not? It's not like it's ever the right time." He said back, his arms fidgeting with the material of his jacket, he was tired and nervous.

"I can't do this, I think you should go" she whispered but the determination in his gaze let her believe he isn't actually leaving even if she would have wanted him to. But she was wrong, he nodded, his head down and he walked out, leaving her alone again.

 _Please stay_ died in her throat and the tears that were collecting in her eyes tipped over, streaming down like a waterfall. He had his back pressed against the door, counting to ten and waiting for her to come after him, but she didn't.

* * *

He walked out, like he did less than a year before and the cold wind hit his skin. He looked up, the moon shining in warm orange tones and all he could see in it was her silhouette, her hair and smile. He turned around, he didn't even have time to rethink before his hand touched the door knob, and his legs carried him back up the stairs.

At the exact same moment she was looking out of the window, her gaze landing on the moon- it was so cold, but warm and full of flaws but she found comfort in it- it reminded her of him and she realized she let him slip through her fingers. She turned around, she didn't even bother to put on a jacket as her feet carried her out of her apartment to find him

They ran into each other on the stairs, there were no words left to say as he tilted his head and she did the same- their perfect synchronization never disappointing as he pressed her lips against hers, their feet moving down the hall to her apartment.

* * *

She closed the doors with her back as he pinned her against it, her legs hugging his waist. He looked at her with concern, he wouldn't want to do anything to lose her in the morning. She noticed the questions spreading across his face and she whispered "I want you" and her breath tickled his face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

He loved her with all his heart and it finally hit him that he found love where he never was supposed to and he wouldnt change anything, she was the one and he almost lost her. Harvey kissed her again and his feet carried them both to her bedroom and her back landed on the soft bed.

He took time taking off each piece of her clothes, like he wanted to remember the moment forever and her gaze never left his lips. They were two people so in love that it killed them and made them feel alive at once and this moment carried the weight of so many years and fears that even the air around them seemed tensed.

She closed her eyes as she felt him part her legs, and slide into her. Her arms tightened around him as her hips came up to meet him, pulling him more deeply inside of her. She cried out as he moved inside of her, their arms and legs tangled, their gazes healing the wounds and lips telling the story of its own.

He could feel the way her touch transformed him, how she traced the lines on his face with her fingers and parted her lips as an invitation for him to kiss her again and again. Somewhere in the distance, over the beating of his heart he heard her voice, the way she whispered his name like a prayer. It was all he ever hoped and wished to be-hers.

Her body tightened around him and it was like she let go of all her fears at once, letting him take here to that place they both knew they were meant to always reach together. As he flooded her, filled her, he washed away the pain and as she dug her nails in his back he felt complete in every single way he wasnt without her.

Late into the hours of the night when their bodies finally calmed down, their breathings regulated, the moon kept shining onto them through the window.

Her bare body pressed against his, her auburn hair spread across the white sheets and her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. His gaze landed on her, his eyes filled with tears and he watched her sleep, his heart slowly healing. He didnt even notice the moon shining onto the wall above them, with her in the room there wasnt really anything else he could ever see.

Every night the darkness walked down the sky with the moon- hand in hand and it felt like he did the same as he pressed his hand on her open palm, finally falling asleep thinking that everything might still be fine in the morning.

* * *

 **I cant belive #darveyweek is over and that i managed to do this! I would like to thank everyone who read my fics daily and reviewed. It made me feel so happy! I cant believe there are only 3 days left until #Suits so I would like to wish you all a happy suits week coming!  
Please review to let me know what u thought of this fic. Lots of love,**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
